


Head in the Clouds

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Swablu Pokedex Entry: For some reason, it likes to land on people's heads softly and act like it's a hat.As Dimitri discovers, Marianne's Swablu is no exception.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the Feliannie Server's Those Who Drabble in the Dark Challenge. This week's prompt was to write a crossover and honestly who hasn't thought of pokemon AU ideas with their fandoms?

As anyone could tell you, when there are many pokemon and their trainers in one place, incidents are bound to happen even with the Knights of Seiros attempting to keep the peace.

Although Dimitri had to admit that he wasn’t quite expecting this.

“Swa!~”

His conversation with Claude was interrupted when the young prince immediately felt something land on his head. 

He didn’t need to look up to notice the cloud-like wings of a Swablu framing his face. Judging from the barely hidden laugh and happy chirps, Claude and his Noibat seemed to find the sight very amusing. 

Dimitri also could hear growling from his Luxio and sighed. While Dimitri valued Loog and considered him one of his most trusted partner pokemon, the sparking lion could be a little… overprotective.

“Down Loog, it’s fine. I think this Swablu just wanted somewhere to rest.”

“Hahaha, I have to say, that's a nice hat you got there, Your Princeliness, it suits you.” Claude said with a chuckle

“Swaaaa~”

Ah right. Dimitri vaguely recalled hearing stories about Swablu landing on people’s heads with some variations claiming that the pokemon was trying to mimic headwear.

However, as endearing as it was, the wings in his face and little feet in his hair were a bit of a distraction. 

He very slowly and quietly raised his arms. But just before Dimitri could gently pull the pokemon off, Claude seemed to notice something behind Dimitri and shouted.

“Hey Marianne! Over here!”

The sudden noise startled the little bird pokemon and it ended up painfully pulling Dimitri’s hair.

Loog, thinking his trainer was in danger, immediately jumped and placed its front paws on Dimitri’s arms then started growling to scare off the Swablu.

“Loog! No! Stop!”

“Oh! Celeste, there you are!”

Everything seemed to stop as Marianne rushed over to Dimitri and Claude.

“Swa!~”

The Swablu chirped as it let go of Dimitri’s hair and flew into Marianne’s arms.

“Oh, this little one is yours, Marianne?” asked Dimitri

Marianne seemed to shrink further into herself, “Y-yes… her name is Celeste. Sh-she tends to… tends to wander around. I’m so sorry she caused so much trouble for you… I promise I’ll keep a better eye on her and...”

But Dimitri raised his hand and shook his head.

“Marianne, it’s alright. Honestly she wasn’t really being a bother until Claude startled her.”

In response, Claude just shrugged.

“Yeah I’ll take the blame on that one.”

Marianne still looked unsure and nervous but she seemed to accept Dimitri and Claude’s words.

“A-alright, again I apologize for the trouble. I’ll see you two, another time.”

“Swaaaa!~”

With that, Marianne walked away with Celeste in her arms.

Once she seemed to be out of hearing range, Claude spoke up.

“So I couldn’t say this before Marianne arrived because I didn’t realize that was her Swablu at first. But, welcome to the Club, Your Princeliness.”

“The… Club?” Dimitri asked in confusion

“You see, Celeste only does the “hat” thing to people who Marianne trusts. So she’s done that to Hilda, me, Teach, and now you. I have to say: I didn’t realize the two of you have been getting along so well.” Claude said with a wink

Dimitri’s face quickly turned red as he stuttered out a response.

“Oh… well… I...”

Claude laughed, “Relax, Your Highness. I’m just saying that I’m glad Marianne’s opening up to more people. She may not be part of the Deer anymore but we all still care about her.”

Dimitri let out a nervous laugh, “O-oh of course. Thank you, Claude. Um… perhaps we should save the rest of our conversation for another time?”

Before Claude could even give his answer, Dimitri quickly walked away with Loog following behind him.

Loog let out a concerned sound and Dimitri gave him a small smile.

“It is alright Loog. I think I just… need to rest.”

Yes… rest… perhaps it’ll help with this pounding feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thank you to the Dimimari Server for helping me think of a nickname for Marianne's Swablu.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
